2116 (TU)
Events * Fifth Legionnaire Robert Linsey Marsden is interviewed for Warren Shaw's Retrospective regarding psionic backlash. * Orgotek performs an airlift to the Pueblo Nation. * Sirius Press publishes a look at Aberrants called Twilight of the Gods, by Paolo Herren. * Maria-Theresa San Dios' University of Pharmacology thesis has a note about how São Paulo's streets are clean and well-kept, and nothing illicit can be found. In business meetings, however... * China uses Mafaa-3's Tooci terawatt laser to launch a scout mission to Khantze Lu Ge. * Hagia Tamrika K., supposedly a psychomorph, allegedly begins to manifest "saintly" abilities which can be explained by noetic phenomena, but what's troubling is that science has not yet proven that it's possible to manifest more than one aptitude. * The Beaulac Clinic is founded on Luna by Æsculapian Dr. Desmond McManus, named after Dr. Alison Beaulac, a doc who died in the Esperanza disaster. * ISRAn proxy Otha Herzog argues at the Calcutta Ethics Summit against defining what is "human," arguing that to do so would invite facilitate unreasonable prejudice and discord. He ends his argument with: "Nothing comprehensible can be truly alien to us. Therefore, can we not call what we recognize in our hearts to be similar to ourselves as 'human'?" * The Upeo wa Macho continue to keep contact and deliver supplies to the Karroo Mining Colony as late as this year. * Late this year, the Pueblo Nation is officially rezoned as an agricultural combine. * First broadcast of Rabib Arunjan's Bad News Playground holovid documentaries, detailing the brutal conditions in the ruins of France. She gives "Bad New Playgground #5" to Herald Torillo as he's walking home from work. * The Shining Blades mercenary company adds a new unit. Blade commander Zlata Fogec assigns Mirsad Djuranovic to take control of the unit. * A trio of Upeo wa Macho destroy the Chromatics' main base in the Shield, and then vanish. * Ruth Sharon Kowokole, Chief of Mining Operations at the Karroo Mining Colony, is caught in an industrial explosion which leaves her scarred and requiring braces or a wheelchair in anything above one-half Earth gravity. * The Æon Trinity buys Haoa Flint Station from the United Nations. January * January 6: JIN Kanghua, of China's Ministry of Science and Technology, sends a memo to YAO Qiangwei, of the Ministry of Culture, regarding Rebecca Bue Li's provable treachery in administration of neo-Confucian exams. "She is gweilo, no matter who her ancestors were." (Trinity: Asia Ascendant) March * Webster's Dictionary updates the entry for metacorporation. * March 7: Saffra Ausburn, an engineer, makes a report to the Æon Trinity on the structure of Haoa Flint Station. * March 21: Jumper Padura N'geyen reports to Proxy Atwan that her mission to Qinshui was a resounding success. (Trinity: Stellar Frontier) April * April 23: Michael Ganshin, a LuGeian, expresses his intention to depart on the laser-launched ship being sent to Alpha Centauri, and thus is tendering his resignation to Ms. Narayan. May * May 22: A graduation commencement address is given by General van der Kuijp at the Canberra Third Legion Training Camp. The subject is Legions legal support. September * A massive Chromatic fleet closes in on the Karroo Mining Colony. Three Upeo show up at the colony and claim the situation is under control. A blinding light appears, blocking out view of the Chromatic fleet. When it dissipates, the Chromatics are all gone. The Upeo state that they have "friends" out here, and the colonists do, too. It is the Upeo's last known appearance before 2121. November * November 2: Nihonjin Emperor Kazuhito, a lifelong sufferer of Total Allergy Syndrome, falls ill when exposed to the trace amounts of cologne on one of the diplomats in an Australian delegation making a ceremonial visit. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline